


Jackanapes

by Eastofthemoon



Series: ROTG Steampunk AU [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Papa Bunny, Slice of Life, Steampunk, mad inventor North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster would have been happy to live out the rest of his life painting and never leaving his house again.  However, that all changes when he finds himself raising a baby he found in the snow. (prequel to Coming Of Age)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, what is this? This is the first chapter in a prequel fic to the Coming Of Age story. To put it simply, it’s going to focus on what it was like for Bunny to raise Jack. There is going to be a bit of plot introduce in later chapters, but it will mostly be a slice of life fic. 
> 
> However, there will be stuff here that will appear in future stories for the steampunk AU

"Bunny?!" North called out as he shut the door behind him. "Bunny, are you here?!" He hadn't seen the painter for nearly a week and it was time for the weekly checkup. 

North knew that Bunny - really named Aster, but North had never cared for that name - liked his privacy, but at the rate he was going, North’s friend was going to become a lone hermit. It was understandable, given that Aster was trying to keep secret that he was a Pooka. He had limits on where he could go without a disguise. However, the Pooka was still keeping to himself far more than he should. The only social connections Aster had were North, Sandy, Tooth, and Ombric. 

If not for them, the Pooka would stay inside the house nearly all of the time. It gravely worried not only North, but Sandy and Tooth as well, which was why they agreed once a week that one of them should poke their head in to be certain Aster was still alive.

The Pooka could keep painting for days on end without sleeping or eating. It was for this reason that North made sure to check on Aster and force him to take a break if necessary.

"Bunny-"

Suddenly, North found himself pinned to the wall as Aster tackled him and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Will ya hush up!" Aster snapped in a whisper as he glared and looked ready to strangle him. “And stop calling me that!” 

North blinked as he looked Aster over. Normally, Aster's shirts were neatly buttoned and tucked into his pants - but it was now hanging loose, with the top unbuttoned. There were also stains on both the shirt and pants and upon closer look, North could see lines under Aster's eyes.

To put it simply, Aster was a mess. Even his usual complaint about his nickname lacked energy. North narrowed his eyes in concern as he yanked Aster's hand off his mouth. "Bunny, what is wrong?" he still said in his normal volume. "Did something-"

"Nothing's wrong!" Aster snapped irritated and didn't seem to realize he was raising his own voice. "But I finally got the kit to sleep and ya big mouth is goin’ to-"

A baby's cry echoed throughout the house and Aster winced. "Thanks," he muttered sourly as he let go of North and retreated back into the house.

Curious, North followed the baby’s cry into Aster's bedroom. In the middle of the room stood the Pooka whispering comforting words and rubbing a baby's back. The baby stopped crying as he saw North over Aster's shoulder and blinked his bright blue eyes at him.

"Bunny, is that baby?" North asked in awe.

"Naw North, It's a little joey I got at the shop." Aster replied as he positioned the baby in his arms. "Course, it's a baby."

"But what is he doing here?" North asked he approached and the baby gave a grin.

"I found him abandoned in an alleyway when I was gettin' back from yer place." Aster gave a sigh as he took a seat in a chair and sat the baby in his lap. "Been carin' for him ever since."

North sat on the bed and frowned as he looked the baby over. "He is small for age."

Aster gave a sad smile. "Trust me, he's better than he was when I first found him." The baby started to tug on the Pooka's chest in an attempt to climb up, but Aster held him in place. "Didn't think he’d last too long at the foundling home."

"Does he have name?"

"Not a proper one, but I've been callin’ him Jack."

"Jack?"

"Cause the little devil keeps tryin' to climb everythin’, like those Jacknape monkeys. Oi!” Aster glanced down at Jack who was laughing as he tugged the rabbit like ears.

North frowned as he watched his friend. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jack’s white hair. “Is he a Lunarian?”

Aster forgot about being annoyed and narrowed his eyes. “I’m assumin’ half, since I’ve never seen a Lunarian with blue eyes, have ya?”

North nodded. Lunarians looked almost exactly like humans except they tended to have white or silver hair - barring the royal family that whose hair tended to black. 

There were very few Lunarians in Santoff Clausen, and the few that did were all high ranking nobles up to and including the royal family. Lunarians were similar to Pookas in that they could live far longer than a normal human and aged slower. The only humans that could live as long as a Lunarian were ones that studied magic like North, Tooth and Ombric - but they too were few.

North thoughtfully reached out and stroked Jack’s head who gave a smile in response. 

“You are sure he was abandoned?”

“He was left to die, alone in an alleyway, in the middle of winter,” said Aster bitterly. “Doesn’t take a detective to figure that out.”

North ran a hand through his beard. He understood Aster’s anger. It was difficult for Pookas to have children and it was the same for Lunarians.

It served as a counterbalance for their long lives and it was because of this that it was considered a near-miracle for the late king and queen to have had the prince. With that said, it was not unheard for a half Lunarian and half human child to be abandoned. It was a social taboo for a Lunarian to marry a human and it was not only due to social class. However, a more important question haunted North’s mind.

“So,” North said slowly. “You are adopting him?”

Aster choked. “What?! No!” Jack gave a whimper at the sudden shout and Aster quickly hushed him. “I’m simply goin’ to care for him until the tyke is strong enough for a proper family to adopt him.”

North raised an eyebrow, but he kept his doubts to himself. It was unlikely that Jack would be adopted by a human family and he and Aster both knew it. 

Even if the city wasn’t trying to recover from Pitch’s attack, anyone who looked at Jack would instantly know he was at least part Lunarian. Few families would dare adopt a child who could cause issues with the noble families.

On the other hand, from his experience, North highly doubted any of the few noble Lunarian families would adopt Jack who was clearly born out of wedlock and was most likely abandoned for that reason. To put it simply, little Jack was an outcast, but he had found himself in the hands of Bunny who was also an outcast.

_“Although,”_ North thought. _“That is not bad thing.”_ It would not be easy, but perhaps little Jack would be good for Aster. Losing his clan had been hard on Aster, and his friend had been doing well to adjust to the city. However, due to being forced to hide the truth that he was the last Pooka, Aster had been staying cooped up in his house. He needed his time to grieve, but North feared Aster would shut himself off from the whole world, and perhaps eventually from the few friends he had. 

However, a child could let the Pooka recall happier times and take his mind off his loss. There was only so much he, Tooth and Sandy could do and a child could provide healing that no one else could. 

Aster would insist it wouldn’t work, but perhaps with the proper encouragement… North took his coat up and hung it on the hook. “I will help you.”

Aster shook his head. “Naw, North I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, you are mess,” North insisted. “Baby is much work and nothing wrong with getting hands from friends.” He smirked. “Tooth and Sandy would agree.”

Aster’s face was emotionless, but then Jack chose to tug at the Pooka’s shirt which caused him to pause. “I do need to get a proper cradle for the anklebiter.”

North blinked. "No cradle? Where has he been sleeping?"

"The basket," Aster said as he pointed the a large basket on the bed overflowing with thick blankets.

North choked. "Bunny, baby can not sleep in basket!"

"Stop calling me that name, and I know that," Aster hissed. "But I haven't exactly had a chance to find a cradle." The baby then giggled and tugged at Aster's ears again. "’Course, don't see the point since he refuses to sleep," Aster grumbled.

"I will make you cradle," North declared. "Could even give it engine, so it rocks itself-"

"No engine, of any kind," Aster said firmly. "A regular wooden cradle is all I need."

North waved his hand as he began to head to the door. “Fine, fine, plain wood it is.” He turned his head. “I shall be back this evening with cradle, Bunny. Oh! And toys as well.”

“What? North, he doesn’t need-” North tuned his friend’s complaints out as he shut the door and headed back to his shop. He had work to do, and that was after he informed Sandy and Tooth of the Pooka’s new predicament.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster shook his head and looked to Jack. “And I suppose you’d like to be fed, eh?”

Jack blinked at him curiously. “I’ll take that as a yes,” said Aster as he scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen. He supported Jack with one hand as he warmed and prepared a bottle with the other. With the amount of milk Jack was going through, Aster began to wonder if he should increase his order from the milkman.

Aster was so grateful for those times in his youth when he was forced to babysit his infant cousins. He had at least some vague idea of what he should do. Aster then went to warm the milk and he made a note to borrow some more books from Ombric on infant care. He rubbed his eyes. “What have I gotten myself into?” he muttered to himself.

Jack’s whimper quickly reminded him of the task at hand and Aster quickly tested the temperature of the milk to be certain it wasn’t too hot. Once deemed safe, Aster carted both Jack and bottle to his comfy chair in the study.

“Bottoms up,” Aster said as he gave Jack the milk and sat down. He gave a yawn as he listened to Jack sucking on the bottle. “Maybe after this you’ll feel like sleepin’ again, and then I can get some shut eye.”

Then again, there was a painting Aster hadn’t been able to work on since Jack arrived. He really should get to work on that. Honestly, what was North thinking even suggesting Aster adopt Jack?

He had no time to be a raising a child and he certainly wasn’t cut out to be a father. Nope, the tyke was only going to stay here until he was healthy, then Aster would find him a proper home. There was no way a Pooka should be raising a human-

Aster lost his train of thought as Jack gave a sudden yawn and let go of the bottle. He then shut his eyes and snuggled against Aster’s chest as he drifted off to sleep. Without realizing it, Aster’s eyes softened as he gently stroked the baby’s head and caught himself smiling.

Aster then leaned back in the chair and securely held Jack in his arms. He shut his own eyes for a doze as his mind began to wonder if perhaps a Pooka could raise a human child after all.

080808080808080808080808080808080

“Thanks for watchin’ him, Sandy,” Aster said as he buttoned up his coat and reached for his scarf. “I shouldn’t be more than a few hours.”

Sandy gave a nod as he looked into the cradle where Jack was sleeping. Jack had been at Aster’s home for a month now, and Aster was starting to feel like he was understanding the baby’s routine. However, there was a painting he had to deliver and he couldn’t take Jack with him without raising a few eyebrows.

The thought had occurred to Aster that he could simply ask Tooth to deliver it for him, but this particular patron would have questions about the painting that only Aster could truly answer. Sandy had volunteered to babysit since the patron had wanted it early in the morning and he would just be coming off his new nightly patrol of the city. 

The city was still on edge since they had driven off Pitch’s attack and the council voted that they needed a nightly patrol in order to offer some reassurance to the people of the city. With that said, Aster knew Sandy had to be tried and vowed he wouldn’t take long.

“He should sleep until I get back, mate,” Aster said as he picked up his wrapped painting. 

Sandy smiled and saluted as he followed Aster to the door. “Oh,” he replied as a thought struck him. “If Jack does wake up, pat his head or rub his back and that should lure him back to sleep.”

Sandy gave a nod, but then another thought struck Aster before his hand reached the door knob. “But if the kit whimpers that means he’s hungry so warm up the bottle that’s in the kitchen.”

Sandy gave another nod as he turned to head back into the bedroom. Aster suddenly felt nervous. Did he tell Sandy everything? He didn’t, Aster was certain he didn’t. “If Jack’s cryin’ non-stop, read him the book of fairytales on the table. He likes that for some reason.”

Sandy raised a bemused eyebrow, but nodded again.

“And makes sure the tyke has a blanket when sleepin’, it’s been cold lately,” Aster stammered on. “But make sure he isn’t too hot either, and be sure-”

Aster became quiet as Sandy tapped his foot impatiently and pointed towards the door. Aster swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, yeah, I’m bein’ silly now. Sorry, mate.”

Sandy brightened with a smile as Aster turned the knob and stepped over the threshold. He almost shut the door, but then Aster felt the urge to pop his head back in. “And Jack likes to climb things so watch for that also-”

Sandy suddenly formed the words “GO!” from his dream sand and pointed to Aster with an annoyed look on his face.

“Right, right, I am goin’” Aster replied as Sandy pushed on the door to force Aster out. “But be sure to watch what he puts into his mouth and-”

Suddenly, the door was shut and Aster found himself standing on the front step as he heard Sandy lock the door behind him. Aster’s eyes narrowed. “Oi, you do realize I have a key to my own house?!”

When he heard no reply, Aster grumbled and wrapped the scarf around his face. No point in wasting time, the sooner he got home the better.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster had to admit, North was a master at his craft and he was grateful for the man’s handiwork. As Aster had requested, North had carved a simple wooden cradle. However, the man had gone beyond the call of duty and carved intricate patterns and forest animals into the wood.

If that wasn’t enough, North had also made a high chair, a rocking chair and a few toys as well for the anklebiter. It was slight overkill in Aster’s opinion. He didn’t understand why North went to such trouble, Jack wasn’t going to stay here much longer. 

Yes, Jack had been here a few months now, but that didn’t mean Aster had changed his mind. Jack just hadn’t reached Aster’s approval for being healthy enough. He was still small for a baby and he would still get slight fevers now and again with no warning. Thankfully, Aster remembered what herbs his grandmother had told him to use to reduce fevers, especially for baby kits.

Aster did have to read through Ombric’s books to ensure that the herbs given to a baby Pooka had the same results given to a human baby, last thing Aster wanted was to accidentally poison Jack. However, the herbs were said to produce the same results and so Aster slipped them into Jack’s milk.

It was difficult to convince Jack to take the bottle once the bitter taste of the herbs got into his mouth. Aster could tell Jack was going to be a stubborn kid, by the determined glare the infant gave. However, Aster could wait him out, and eventually Jack got thirsty enough to have no choice but to drink the rest of the milk. Aster felt great relief when Jack did so. He really preferred to not get into the habit of staying up all night worrying if Jack was seriously ill or not.

Then there was the fact that Jack was crawling and tried to climb everything he could get his little hands on. Aster lost count of how many times he had saved Jack’s neck at the last minute by scooping him up before something fell on him. The worst had been when Jack had tugged on the table cloth and nearly had a boiling hot cup of tea fall upon him if Aster hadn’t snatched him out of the way.

Once Aster clued into keeping anything dangerous out of Jack’s reach, he finally felt he could relax a little. Honestly, the kid would get himself killed if Aster wasn’t there to rescue him.

However, Aster still insisted Jack was not staying, that it was only temporarily. Yet, as the months passed it hadn’t dawned on Aster that perhaps he had become attached to Jack until one day when Tooth jokingly said “Oh, Jack! You’re so cute, I’ll take you if Aster doesn’t want you.”

The comment made Aster freeze. He knew Tooth had only meant it as a joke as she bounced Jack on her knee, but the very words struck fear into Aster’s heart. Someone taking his little Jack? No one could care for the kid like he could. No one could keep him safe and healthy like Aster could.

Aster tried to shake off the feeling since it was a stupid fear to have. It would eventually be the outcome, he told himself. So, Aster had better get used to it - but the fear still lingered in his heart for the next couple of days. 

Aster tried to ignore the feeling as he threw himself into his latest painting. Aster let his mind drift in painting the trees and the blooming apple blossoms as he tried to recreate the memories of his homeland. He sat there for a couple of hours, oblivious to the world around him until a stuffed bear was tossed at his back. 

Aster gradually turned to look at Jack who was fully awake from his nap and sitting up in his cradle. Aster raised an eyebrow. “Ya want a little play time do ya?”

Jack held his arms up which Aster knew translated into Jack wanting some attention. “Alright, alright,” Aster said as he gave a soft smile and stretched the creaks from his back. “Suppose I should take a break anyway.”

Jack cooed happily as Aster lifted him up and carried him into the study to play on the floor. There was a rug there for Aster to sit on. If he had to be stuck on the floor, he’d rather have something soft beneath. It didn’t have the same feeling as grass, but it beat the hard wooden floor.

Aster set Jack on his lap and Jack giggled as Aster’s whiskers tickled his cheeks. Then suddenly, to Aster’s shock, Jack spoke.

“Bun!”

Aster froze. “What did ya say?”

Jack giggled again. “Bun! Bun!”

Aster’s jaw dropped. Jack spoke, he was actually speaking, but wait “Bun”? What did that mean? Then, to Aster’s horror Jack pointed directly at him. “Bun!”

Aster’s eyes widened as he figured it out in his head. ‘Bun’ had to be short for ‘Bunny’, the abominable nickname North had always called him. Out of all his friends, North was the one that had been over most often, so logically it would be what Jack heard the most. He never told Jack to call him “Da da,”, but he certainly hadn’t encouraged the word ‘Bunny’.

“Bun!” Jack said again.

“No, no,” Aster repeated fervently and pointed to himself. “Aster.” 

Jack blinked confused, but then gave his big grin as he pointed. “Bun!”

“No, Aster.”

“Bun!”

“Aster!

“Bun! Bun!”

“Aster,” he finished in a whisper and collapsed onto his back in defeat. The name was sticking. Dang it all, North was going to pay for this somehow. Thanks to his influence his kit was now calling him-

Aster paused in thought as he felt Jack climb on top of him and stare at him from Aster’s chest. Aster stared back at Jack as he lazily reached out and fingered Jack’s hair. The baby he had found was old enough to talk now, and Jack knew who Aster was to him. To Jack, Aster was his parent and if he gave Jack up now, the tyke would feel like he was being abandoned all over again.

Aster could not even stand the thought of that without his heart breaking. Remaining on his back, Aster lifted Jack into his air and hung Jack above his face where he was able to reach and tugged on a whisker with his tiny hands.

“I’m never gettin’ rid of ya, am I?” Aster said, saying the truth of the situation aloud.

Jack smiled and waved his arms like he was saying “Well, duh! I’m not going anywhere! You crazy!” 

Aster grinned as he sat up and gently tucked Jack beneath his chin. Jack giggled as he buried his face into what Aster knew was his scent gland. It wouldn’t be a strong enough scent for anyone with a weak nose like a human, but for any other creature, it would be clear as day.

Jack was marked as his kit, which meant that people had better think twice before laying a hand on him. Aster then removed him from his chin and nuzzled Jack’s forehead with his nose the way all Pookas did with their young. The next time Aster saw North, he knew the man would laugh and never let Aster forget how he was right about Aster adopting Jack.

“Bun! Bun!” Jack said again.

Aster sighed as he hugged Jack to his chest, and ruffled his hair. Well, not everything could be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this chapter with an awesome sketch drawing by [Injureddreams](http://injureddreams.tumblr.com/post/77143883579/sketch-commission-for-eastofthemoon-based-on-her) Go check out her art, it's awesome. ^_^

Jack wriggled his tiny fingers into the cold snow and tossed the white fluff in the air. He giggled as the snow fell on his head and dug his toes in next.

“Oi!” Suddenly, Jack found himself scooped up with one arm. He glanced up to see an annoyed Pooka face peeking out from under a large scarf, and a free hand holding a pair of boots.

“How many times have I told ya? Keep ya boots and mitts on!” Aster scolded as he sat on the bench and worked Jack’s foot into a boot.

Jack wrinkled his face in protest. “No!” he stated firmly and tried to wiggle free from Aster’s hold. However, Aster held his grip.

“Ya going to get frostbite if ya don’t,” Aster responded.

“No!” Jack said again as Aster shoved Jack’s other foot into its boot.

Aster sighed and wondered why he even bothered trying to explain things logically to a kid that was barely one year old. “Now then,” Aster said as he set Jack back on the ground. “No more tossin’ them off or we go home. Got that?”

Jack blinked, but Aster assumed he understood the threat as Jack kept his mittens and boots on as he began to roll around in the snow again.

Feeling it was safe to relax for the moment, Aster leaned back into the bench and made certain his scarf concealed his face. It was early in the morning and there was barely anyone in the park at this time of day, which was exactly the reason Aster came. It wasn’t healthy for a kit to stay indoors all day and Jack had been longingly looking at the snow from the window for days.

However, Aster did have a little yard, but he would rather not have to worry about prying neighbours poking their noses into places they didn’t belong. He knew the old lady next door was already doing so. Aster constantly caught her spying as Aster walked by while holding Jack in his arms when he went to visit Tooth, North or Sandy.

Also, the park provided more space for Jack to play in. Aster shivered as a cold wind blew by. He still hated winter, but Jack was the complete opposite. The boy took to the snow the same way a fish took to water. If Aster didn’t know any better he would swear Jack was part polar bear.

It was rather enjoyable to watch the kid giggle and laugh as he played in the snow. If only he could convince Jack to keep his shoes on. Why on earth Jack thought walking barefoot in snow was a good idea, Aster would never understand. 

“I should just call ya Frostbite.”

“You two look like you’re having fun.”

Aster and Jack glanced up as Tooth landed in front of them and folded her mechanical wings.

“Tooth!” Jack said as he stood and gave a big smile.

“Oh! Look at those teeth!” Tooth exclaimed as she scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to giggle. “You’re getting such a nice set!”

“Ya on duty, Tooth?” Aster asked as she placed Jack back onto the ground.

“Just finished a delivery, I have time for a break.” She took a seat next to Aster and watched Jack pile up snow in his lap.

“His first birthday will be coming up.”

“Er..it might have already passed,” Aster responded. “Since I have no clue when exactly he was born.” He scratched his ears under the scarf. “So, I reckoned I’d make the date that I found him his birthday.”

Tooth nodded. “That makes sense,” her eyes then brightened. “So, what are you planning for a party?”

“Party?” Aster said. “What? Why’d I be doin’ that?” Aster had planned to celebrate Jack’s turning one, but have it be small and quiet. Give Jack a couple of toys for his present, have a little cake, nice and simple. 

“North,” Tooth said slowly. “Is rather looking forward to helping you throw a party.”

Aster rolled his eyes. “Of course, and I suppose there’s no point in stoppin’ him, is there?”

Tooth shook her head. “No, and to be fair, Sandy and I are rather excited too.” She looked to Jack who was now giggling as he fell on his back in the snow. “Celebrating a first birthday is special.”

Aster nodded. She had a point, and North, Sandy and Tooth were all part of his and Jack’s family. “Can you just please try to keep North somewhat under control?” He wrapped the scarf around his neck to block out the chill. “I would rather not gain a new hole in my roof after the last invention he brought to my house.” Aster would rather not have to spend another weekend repairing his home.

“I’ll try,” Tooth said as Jack came over and lifted his arms up.

“Up! Up!”

“Oh! I’ll get you!” Tooth cooed as she lifted him into his lap and tickled his nose. “By the way Aster, have you visited Ombric lately?”

Aster wrinkled his nose. “Um….not since I gave back a few books I borrowed last month. Why?”

“Well,” said Tooth as Jack giggled again. “If you have some spare time today, you should go see him.”

“Why? He alright?”

“He’s fine, but he has found himself in a similar predicament to yours.” She looked to Jack as he rolled up a ball of snow from what he could find on the bench. “He’s taken in a little girl about Jack’s age.”

“A child? Ombric?” Aster choked. “How did that happen?”

Ombric was a good man and someone Aster respected on an intellectual level. Not to mention, being in charge of the city’s library made him the perfect resource for any question Aster could conceive of under the sun. However, child rearing was certainly the last thing he ever thought Ombric would take upon himself.

“Katherine, the little girl he took in, her parents died in a carriage accident on their way here. It’s a miracle she lived.” She hugged Jack. “Poor thing, she’s a sweet little girl.”

“But how’d she end up with Ombric?”

“He was close friends with her parents and she has no family so-”

“Either he takes her in or the kit ends up in an orphanage,” Aster concluded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crikey, at the rate we’re going I’m expectin’ you and North to have your own kits soon.”

Tooth blushed brightly and coughed. “Yes, well, my point is I saw Ombric yesterday and he’s looking rather frazzled.” 

Course he is Aster thought. _The man’s been living by himself for how long? Taking in a child changes all that._ Aster rubbed the back of his neck. “So, I reckon ya think he could use me for advice?”

Tooth nodded. “There is only so much you can read from books and I think he would appreciate it. Besides,” Tooth looked down at Jack. “It would be good for Jack to have a friend his own age wouldn’t it?”

Aster picked Jack up from Tooth’s hold and fixed the boot he saw Jack was close to kicking off again. “Naw, ya right, he can’t exactly spend all ‘is time with me. He needs kits his own age.”

Jack looked up curiously at Aster. “Come on, Frostbite,” he said as he scooped him up. “Let’s pay a friend a visit.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster stopped by his house to pick up a few things before he ventured over to Ombric’s place. He managed a balancing act of carrying Jack in one arm as he held the basket of items in another. Jack was busy playing with the end of his scarf as Aster reached the door.

Another person might have tried to simply knock, but Aster knew better. He spotted the funnel that hung near the door and dragged it down.

“Ombric!” he called into it. “Open up, Mate! It’s me!”

Aster heard a series a crashes from the funnel, which he assumed was Ombric knocking over books as he scrambled to reached the other end to talk. “Aster! Hold on, I’ll pull the lever!”

Next came a series of cranks and gears turning before the door suddenly opened on its own. Aster pushed the funnel back into place before entering. The whole system had been a present from North. Ombric had a habit of not hearing when someone was at his door since he tended to spend all day in his library on the top floor.

Thanks to North, not only could the old wizard hear if someone was coming, he could unlock and relock it from his end by pulling a few levers. As usual, Aster stepped through and watched the door close on its own. If he hadn’t known it was done by a machine, Aster could have sworn it was the work of ghosts.

He looked to Jack who stared at the door curiously. “Don’t worry,” Aster said as he carried him. “This place ain’t as crazy as North’s lab.” He turned and grunted as his foot knocked over a stack of books. “But I will say, at least North’s place is more organized.”

As Aster was expecting, stacks of books were scattered in the hallway. Every spare shelf and table was covered in them and the tall piles of books made it seem it was some kind of literature forest in its full growth.

Aster weaved his way through and was grateful Ombric had at least been sensible enough to not leave books on the stairs this time. The mess of books always amazed Aster, especially since one would assume the head librarian of the city would be more careful with his books.

They continued into the study where Ombric could at last be found. The old man was gathering up papers and books into his arms as he glanced up. “Hello, Aster! Just a moment, I need to tidy my papers.”

Aster narrowed his eyes as he set the basket onto a chair. “That’s fine, Mate, but Tooth tells me ya have ya hands full with a little one.”

Ombric paused as he placed the papers and books on his desk. “Ah, so you know about Katherine? I’ve been meaning to come see you.”

Aster nodded. “I have some supplies I thought ya could use, but I got to ask somethin’ first.”

“And what is that?”

“Where is the kit?” Aster asked as he looked side to side. “She’s a toddler ain’t she? Tell me ya didn’t leave her alone in another room.”

Aster hadn’t known much about caring for a child when he got Jack, but he at least knew that small children shouldn’t be left to their own devices.

Ombric’s eyes widened, but then he stroked his beard as it dawned on him. “Ah, yes, no she’s here, Aster.”

“Where?” Aster asked almost fearfully, praying the old wizard hadn’t tried an invisibility spell or something.

Ombric tapped his desk. “She’s right here.”

Aster raised an eyebrow and he bent over the desk. A little brown haired girl with curls glanced up from the large picture book she seemed to be reading.

“Katherine’s a natural bookworm,” Ombric proclaimed proudly.

“That’s impressive seeing toddlers can’t even read yet,” Aster replied, as he set Jack on the floor. It was then that Katherine’s head appeared from behind the desk and she crawled to where Jack was sitting.

“Here,” Aster said as he dug into a basket and got out a couple of wooden blocks. “These should keep ya two busy.”

Jack picked up a block to inspect it by banging it against the floor and Katherine seemed to think it funny as she burst into giggles.

Ombric smiled. “Looks like Jack has a new friend.”

“Right, but keepin’ things on track,” Aster continued as he removed books from a chair. “How are ya managin’?”

Ombric sighed. “Honestly, even after reading every book I have on child care,” he placed the book he held on the desk. “I feel as if I have no clue to what I’m doing.”

Aster gave a smirk and patted his shoulder. “Welcome to parenthood.”

Ombric gave a small smile. “The biggest change I’ve been having to deal with is remembering I have another, smaller person to care for.” 

Aster gave an understanding nod. “How has she been takin’ it?” He asked as he sat in a chair. “She use to ya yet?”

“She was hesitant at first,” Ombric admitted. “But thankfully, she seems to have accepted me, although she is a very quiet child. She doesn’t cry often, is that normal? I can’t find that in my books.”

“Each kit’s different,” Aster replied. “I at least know that much from babysittin’ my cousins when I was younger.”

“Yes, yes, that makes sense,” Ombric replied. “Aster, I hate to ask of you, but may I have your assistance in a trivial matter?”

“Shoot,” Aster replied.

“I’ve been attempting to make a proper room for Katherine,” Ombric started, “but the only spare room I have is the one that is being used for all of my geography books.”

“So ya need help movin’ the books?” Aster concluded.

“Correct, but,” Ombric held up a finger. “I would like your opinion on what I should have in there? Should I have a crib? Also, so she be sleeping on her stomach or back? My books are rather conflicting on that issue.”

Aster gave a small grin. He had a feeling Ombric had been reading far too many books on child rearing. If it had only been one book it might not have been a problem, but Ombric was in charge of the Santoff Clausen library. His problem was that he had too many books on the issue, and it could overwhelm even the most scholarly soul.

“Yeah, I could give ya a hand, but perhaps we should-”

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that caused both Aster and Ombirc to jump. They spun around and saw a former pile of books scattered on the floor with both Jack and Katherine staring at the books. Both of the children seemed equally as shaken as Ombric and Aster.

“Oi!” Aster said as he tapped his foot. “Which one of ya two knocked over those books?”

The children blinked innocently at him and then, as if on cue, Jack pointed to Katherine and Katherine pointed to Jack. 

Aster rubbed his eyes. “I thought as much,” he muttered as he looked to Ombric. “First order of business before tackling that room, I’m going to help you to at least try to get these books off the floor.” He pointed to Katherine. “So at least ya don’t have to worry about them fallin’ on the tykes.”

Ombric sighed. “That was next on the list, admittedly.” He scooped up Katherine and Jack and set them in a safer section of the room. “I will find a way to pay you back for this, Aster.”

“No need to do anythin’, Mate,” Aster said as he rolled up his sleeves. “It’s what friends do.”

Ombric thoughtfully stroked his chin. “If that’s the case, as a friend, once Jack is older how about I school him?”

“School him?” Aster said as he gathered up the books the kids had toppled over. “Jack’s only turning one-”

“But he shall get older,” Ombric replied. “I had planned on teaching Katherine myself anyway, so there’s no reason I could not take on Jack as well.” He tilted his head. “And I think that would be more suitable for your situation.”

Aster paused and tapped his fingers on the books. Ombric did have a point. Jack would need schooling eventually, but it would be difficult to enroll him into a proper school without revealing who he truly was. The other options would be to hire a tutor or for Aster to teach Jack himself. However, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of hiring a stranger to enter his home and Aster barely had enough time to care for Jack while earning their keep with his art.

On the other hand, if it was someone that he trusted - like Ombric - things would be much simpler. It helped that Aster knew Ombric was a good teacher. North had been his apprentice for heaven’s sake, and if anyone could tutor North and keep most of their sanity, they were worth their weight in gold.

“Ya have a point there,” Aster said as he made room on the shelves. “I just might take ya up on that, but first.” He gathered up the books. “Let’s clean up ya house so Katherine will live to be schooling age.”

Ombric nodded as he went to work. Aster stole a glance to the kids who were now happily climbing over each other like a pair of pups. He gave a smile, pleased to see that his kit would at least have one friend his age.

080808080808080808080808080

Aster knew something had to be up from the expressions on both North and Tooth’s faces. The two had come over to give Aster a hand in planning Jack’s first birthday party that coming weekend, but he could tell the pair had something else on their minds.

Aster folded his arms as Jack greeted Tooth with a grin and asked to be picked up, a request that Tooth was happy to oblige.

“Okay, what’s on ya minds?” Aster asked, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. “Speak it out.”

North exchanged a look with Tooth, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Bunny,” North replied slowly, as he began to run a hand through his beard. “We are concerned Jack is picking up...habits.”

Aster raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do ya mean by habits?”

“Well,” Tooth said slowly. “When I took him to the market with me, he was sniffing.”

“So?” Aster replied. “What’s wrong with-”

“People, Aster,” Tooth continued. “The way you do, at least around us.”

“Oh,” Aster said. He did have a tendency to sniff Jack over after he been out for the day with someone else, but it was an old Pooka custom. Not to mention, he had occasionally smelled Tooth, North and Sandy as well. Pookas were constantly smelling whiffs of each other to check the health of their family.

Aster had tried to keep that habit to a minimum, but he did have a tendency to do it to his close friends.

“Also,” Tooth continued shyly. “He’s been nuzzling my nose and Katherine’s as well.”

“Oh, that’s nothin’!” Aster scoffed. “That’s just how Pookas show affection, we don’t kiss like you humans.” Frankly, he never did understand the appeal of pressing his lips against another person’s skin. Nuzzling had always seem to be less intrusive than kissing.

North gave him a blank look. “That is point, Bunny.” He pointed to Jack who was now clutching his stuffed rabbit. “Jack is human, but he is acting like Pooka.”

Aster raised an eyebrow as he went to pour the tea. “I realize that, but what do ya expect me to do it? I can’t tell the kit what to copy and what he can’t. Not at that age anyway.”

North nodded. “Yes, but perhaps he just needs more human influence.”

Aster paused his pouring and slammed the teapot on the counter before he turned with a dangerous look in his eye. “North, if ya plannin’ on takin’ Jack away from me-”

“What? No, course not!” North replied as Tooth quickly nodded her agreement.

“North only meant that maybe if you tried to act more like a human it might rub off of Jack more,” Tooth said as she toyed with the tips of Jack’s hair. 

Aster sighed. “I can’t act somethin’ I’m not. That’d be like askin’ a cat to act like a dog.” He walked forward with his hands tucked into his pockets. “Look, I get ya point, and I do try to raise Jack as much as a normal human would be.” North looked ready to speak, but Aster held up a hand. “However, I can only raise a child the way I was and I am a Pooka.” 

He folded his arms over his chest. “No matter how much I try, Jack is probably going to pick up Pooka traits.” Aster narrowed his eyes. “It would be the exact same situation if I was a human and Jack was a Pooka and he was pickin’ up human traits.”

North opened and shut his mouth. “You are right, but perhaps I can at least make suggestions- Tooth what are you doing?”

Jack giggled as Tooth was digging her fingers through Jack’s hair. “Hmm, oh, I was cleaning Jack’s hair.”

“Cleaning his hair?” Aster said, hesitantly.

Tooth nodded. “My mother used to do it to me all the time, it feels so good.”

Aster clicked his tongue. “Your mother...the sister of flight. As in a bird woman?”

Tooth nodded.

“She used to preen ya? Like birds?” Aster stated as he dimly recalled that was how birds would clean their feathers.

Tooth frowned as she seemed to realize what Bunny was saying. “What, no it’s not...oh, wait she did call it that...”

“And,” Aster continued, looking amused. “It explains why Jackie’s been trying to pull at my fur lately, he’s been tryin’ to preen me.” He laughed as Tooth blushed. “Looks like I’m not the only one he’s been pickin’ habits up from.”

North chuckled softly as Tooth gave a scowl. “I wouldn’t laugh, North, since I know Jack has picked up some bad habits from you.”

North stopped laughing and cleared his throat. “I...uh...do not know what you are speaking of.”

Tooth smirked and turned her head. “Aster, weren’t you wondering where on earth Jack learned those swear words he was speaking last week?”

North paled as Aster turned to glare at him in accusation. “So, that was ya fault?”

North tapped the tips of his fingers together. “Er… it was accident. Was working on robot and arm fell on foot.” He gave a shrug. “Did not think Jack would repeat it.”

Aster raised an eyebrow and leaned forward like a lawyer questioning a criminal. “Then perhaps, ya can also tell me why Jack’s stompin’ his feet too? Been doin’ so since the day after ya last baby-sat him.”

North chewed his bottom lip. “I might also have habit of stomping foot when I swear.”

Aster shook his head. “So, if he’s learned somethin’ from each of ya, do I even want to know what he’s picked up from Sandy?”

Just then, Jack happily laughed as he held his teddy bear up like he was flying through the air and made noises that sounded similar to an engine.

“Does making things fly like Sandy count?” Tooth asked, sheepishly.

North sighed as Aster burst out laughing. “Face it, Mate,” Aster said with a smile. “There’s hardly anything normal about any of us.” 

North nodded as he was certain Jack’s teenage years were going to be very confusing.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Aster knew that North had big plans for Jack’s first birthday, but he hadn’t realized just how big. The man had brought a cake that was the size of a table. Jack barely had any teeth yet for crying out loud.

Then of course there was the confetti launcher that would shoot out bunches of confetti every ten minutes. It would take a good month to sweep up that mess!

Of course, Aster was grateful to Tooth for convincing North that perhaps Jack was too young to have his own pair of swords.

It had been a long party.

Aster sighed as he swept up the twentieth pile of confetti on the kitchen floor. He would have preferred a quiet birthday, with just him and Jack. A small cake and a few presents, that would have been it. 

However, North, Tooth, Sandy, Ombric and now little Katherine were his family and Aster also wanted his family to be there. They were odd and strange, but Aster couldn’t deny that they were part of Jack’s family as much as Aster was.

And, despite the overzealous of North’s preparations, it was a pleasant first birthday for Jack. Ombric had arrived first with Katherine. The toddlers beamed as soon as they saw each other and started to play on the floor. Aster couldn’t fight the grin off his face, he was really glad that his kit had a friend.

Sandy soon followed as did North and Tooth and from there the party went into full swing. Aster hated to admit it, but while the cake was far too big it was tasty. Perfectly moist and just the right amount of butter cream frosting.

Combined with Aster’s chocolates that he only made for special occasions and it was the best dessert anyone there had had. Then came the gifts. Ombric and Katherine had given Jack a new storybook and Sandy gave Jack a wooden airship to play with. North then presented a stuffed rabbit which caused the others to giggle while Aster glared at everyone. 

He made plans to get North back for that. 

Tooth’s gift was a finely crafted case for Jack to keep his baby teeth in when he was older. “It’s a tradition from my homeland,” Tooth explained with a sincere smile. “Baby teeth hold memories of our childhood, and in case we wish to recall a memory from long ago we need to keep them in these.”

Aster and Tooth had shared a sad smile. He knew Tooth was forced to leave her homeland in much the same manner as Aster had. Aster knew how much it meant for Tooth to be able to pass along an old tradition.

North’s then asked where Aster’s gift was, but he replied with a smirk and said that it was a secret. North tried to poke the secret out of Aster, but he held his ground and North was forced to give up.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughter and retelling stories from long ago until Ombric glanced at the clock and realized he and Katherine had to be getting home before it was dark.

Sandy nodded as well, knowing he had to do his nightly patrol of the night sky. North and Tooth gave their farewells, but not before Tooth insisted on giving a half-asleep Jack a birthday kiss on his forehead.

Aster walked them to the door and waved as he watched them head to their homes leaving him and Jack alone once again.

Aster finished his contemplations and sweeping and stole a glance at Jack who was rubbing his eyes. “Gettin’ sleepy eh, kiddo?” Aster chuckled as he scooped up Jack and carried him into Jack’s bedroom.

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/injureddreamssteampunkjack-1.jpg.html)

Aster then lay Jack into his crib and tucked the stuffed rabbit North gave next to Jack. “I suppose I should be grateful it’s not a sword,” Aster muttered as he tucked Jack into bed. “With that said, time I gave ya my gift.”

Aster then took a box off the shelf and opened it’s contents to show it to Jack. “What ya think of this?”

“Bun?” Jack asked curiously as Aster held out a rattle and shook it for Jack. It was a bright blue with white snowflakes covering the top of it. 

“It’s a rattle,” Aster explained as Jack took it from his hand. “Tradition where I come from.” Jack shook the rattle and gave a grin as it made noise.

Aster smiled back. For Pookas, a rattle was more than a toy. Pooka parents would give it to their kits to shake at night in order to scare off any wild animals that were getting too close for a parent’s comfort. Of course, there hardly any snakes or wolves to be wary of in Santoff Clausen, but it still felt right to Aster. 

There were many things that could lurk in the dark that Aster didn’t know about and even though it might not provide that much protection, it made Aster feel better to have done it.

Jack gave a yawn as the hand that held the rattle dropped to his side. “Happy birthday, Jack,” Aster whispered as he nuzzled Jack’s forehead until he felt the kid fall asleep.

Aster continued to smile as he left Jack’s room, stealing one last glance as he couldn’t resist wondering what the future years would bring to both him and Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five year old Jack starts school and both he, and Aster, start learning a few things.

When North had insisted that Jack had to get his own room, Aster recalled feeling rather confused on the subject. Pookas and their kits had always slept in one room, until kits had come to the age of 16. However, many humans, as Aster had come to learn, had their children sleep in a separate room away from their parents.

North had tried not to butt into how Aster raised Jack too often, which Aster did appreciate, but he was rather insistent on the importance of Jack having his own room. Tooth, Ombric and Sandy were rather insistent on it as well.

Aster didn’t agree with it, but Jack was a human, not a Pooka. Since the kid was already picking up more than a few of his Pooka traits, Aster had to try at least some human traditions.

Aster hadn’t fully understood North’s reasoning until this morning, when he went into Jack’s room to get him ready to go see Ombric. He froze in the doorway. Aster had painted Jack’s wall to be a light blue but now the wall was covered in splashes of bright colours.

Aster moved his gaze downward to Jack who sat next to the buckets of Aster’s paint, and who was currently dipping his paint brush into the green paint.

“Jack?” Aster asked stunned.

The boy turned, and Aster could see his face was covered in paint and yet somehow none had landed on his ever-precious goggles that he had gotten from Sandy. “Bunny!” Jack said proudly and not caring that his hair was covered in paint as well. “Look what I did!”

“I-I can see that,” Aster replied, trying to keep control over his temper. “But why exactly did ya feel the need to paint ya room?”

“Because it’s fun!”Jack said gleefully like it was obvious.

Aster rubbed his eyes. “Course, ‘fun’ that’s a perfect excuse.” He took out his pocket watch and sighed. If he hurried, they might have time to eat breakfast before having to rush out the door.

“Ya need a bath,” Aster growled as he rolled up his sleeves and scooped Jack up as he desperately tried to not get paint on his own clean clothes.

“Why?” Jack asked puzzled. “It’s not nighttime, it’s morning.”

“Ya covered in paint,” Aster explained as he brought him into the bathroom and turned on the tap. “And I can’t exactly leave ya at Ombric’s lookin’ like an Easter egg.”

“I’m not an egg!” Jack protested as Aster yanked off his clothes. Aster sighed as he saw more paint was on Jack’s arms as well. “And why are we going to Ombric’s?”

“Ya start school with Katherine today, remember?” Aster said as he picked up Jack and placed him in the warm water. “We talked about this.” Aster picked up the washcloth and soap bar.

“I don’t need school,” Jack said as he splashed in the water. “I’m a grown up!”

Aster arched an eyebrow. “Ya only five,” he said as took hold of Jack’s arm and started to scrub off the paint. “Now hold still, while I wash ya.”

Jack squirmed and tried to splash, but by some miracle Aster managed to get Jack clean without a lake forming on the bathroom floor. Within twenty minutes, Jack was once again fully dressed, convinced to eat a muffin to have something in his stomach, had his coat thrown on and was rushed out the door.

It was always a challenge to get Jack to walk the few blocks to Ombric’s without getting distracted on route. If Aster didn’t keep a firm grip on Jack’s little hand, the kid would stop to gawk and study every rock, bird, leaf and flower they came across. Winter was the worst since Jack was constantly dying to dive into any snowbank he saw. Thankfully, it was fall but that wasn’t discouraging Jack from trying to gather and collect every leaf that crossed his path.

“Look, Bunny!” Jack said as he picked up a red leaf. “I want to make a leaf crown!”

“Later,” Aster said as he tugged Jack along, but not fast enough before Jack managed to scoop up three more leaves. Jack was trying to weave them into the button holes of his coat as they came up to Ombric’s house.

Aster had fully expected to go through Ombric’s funnel door system, but was surprised to see the old wizard greeting him at the door. “There you are, was starting to wonder if you got lost!” he said with a chuckle.

Aster sighed as he entered the house and unbuttoned Jack’s coat. “Sorry, but SOMEONE decided his room needed a new coat of paint and had to get a bath.”

Jack blinked and pouted. “Bunny, that wasn’t someone that was me!”

Aster shook his head as Ombric laughed. “Well, hopefully he’ll have energy for his first day of lessons,” he turned his head. “Katherine, Jack is here!”

On que, Katherine peeked out into the hall, and as usual, protectively held a book in her hands. “Can I finish my book before we start school?”

“Five minutes,” Ombric said as he held out a hand. “After that, we need to go into the study.”  
Aster smiled and patted Ombric’s shoulder. “I’ll leave ya to it then, and I have a feelin’ ya’ll need all the strength ya can get.”

Aster then kneeled and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Ya be good, I don’t want ta see Ombric in pieces when I come back this afternoon.”

Jack’s smile vanished. “You’re going?”

Aster nodded as he stood. “I’ll be back when the big and little hands are on the three,” he turned to leave. “So stay out of trouble-”

He felt a tug on his coat, Aster paused and looked back to see Jack clinging to it. “You can’t go! You need to stay with me.”

Aster was taken aback, he hadn’t expected this reaction from Jack. He had gotten North, Tooth, and Sandy to babysit Jack dozen of times. “Jack, I’ve left ya before.”

“Not for school!” Jack protested, still holding a fistful of coat in each tiny hand. “And it will be forever until it’s three.”

It was going to be the longest time Aster had left Jack. He gave pleading look to Ombric. “Give us a minute?”

“Certainly,” Ombric said as he stepped into the next room. “Just let me know when you’re going.”

Aster nodded and waited until Ombric was out of sight. He then turned his attention back to Jack and gently pried his coat free from Jack’s hands. “Frostbite, there’s nothin’ ta be scared about.”

“I’m not scared,” Jack said as he stared at his shoes. “But I don’t want you to be lonely.”

He raised an eyebrow. Aster knew Jack was the one feeling nervous….okay, perhaps Aster was feeling slightly agitated at the thought of leaving his kit alone for the whole day, but he couldn’t admit that to Jack. “I’ll be fine, I got a whole bunch of paintin’ ta keep me busy,” he then steered Jack to the room Katherine had poked her head from. “And ya get ta spend the whole day with ya best mate. It’ll be fun.”

Jack frowned and yanked on his vest. “I don’t know.”

Aster smiled. “Just give it a try and we’ll even stop at the ice cream shop on the way home, alright?”

Jack slowly lifted his head. “I can get sprinkles?”

“Loads,” Aster said and he pulled Jack into a hug. “But only if ya been good, got that?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied as he wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck. “I’ll try.”

Aster nuzzled Jack’s forehead before he rose. “I’ll be off, Ombric!”

Ombric reappeared and waved. “Have a good day, Aster!”

Aster smiled and waved to Jack once more before shutting the door. He paused on the front step, but then forced his feet to move back home as he fought the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Jack might not be the only one needing ice cream when three came. 

0808080808080808080808080808080

In the coming weeks, Jack wasn’t thrilled with the routine of going to school. Aster knew Jack would rather spend a day outside and hanging off tree branches, but it wouldn’t teach Jack how to read or write. Thankfully, after the first week, Jack had gotten used to Aster dropping him off in the morning and picking him up in the afternoon.

Course, Aster’s only real problem was trying to break Jack’s new habit of wanting ice cream on their way home. He did find Jack started to ask more questions as a result of Ombric’s tutoring, although he supposed that was only natural. 

They were innocent enough and ranged from asking “Why the sky was blue?” or “Why can Sandy’s airship fly, but not my toy plane?” However, one night came a question Aster hadn’t been expecting.

Aster had been reading with Jack sitting next to him playing, when the boy paused and tugged on Aster’s leg.

“Bunny,” he asked as he climbed up onto Aster’s lap. “Why don’t we look the same?”

Aster had been a bit startled, but he closed his book to focus on Jack. “Because, we’re not,” Aster said, gently, as he set his book on the side table and patted Jack’s head. “We’re not blood related, remember?” It wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. 

Aster never wanted to lie to Jack about him being adopted, although it wasn’t like Aster could hide it since all Jack had to do was look in the mirror and figure it out. So, he had explained to Jack that he was adopted, but he didn’t dare go into the details of Aster finding Jack abandoned. He couldn’t hide it forever, but Jack was too young. It was a harsh truth Aster wanted to save until Jack was old enough to handle it. 

“But neither are Katherine and Ombric,” Jack said with a confused frown. “And they look alike.”

“Ah,” said Aster as her ruffled Jack’s hair. Now it made sense. “It’s cause I’m a Pooka, Kiddo.”

“Pooka?” Jack said as he tilted his head.

Aster nodded. “Yeah, I’m a Pooka and we all have fur and long ears,” he lowered one of his ears for Jack to brush the tip of. “But Katherine and Ombric are both human, so they look similar.”

“And I’m human?” Jack asked as he fiddled with one of the buttons on Aster’s vest.

Aster paused, wondering how to phrase the topic. “Ya part human but ya also part Lunarian that look a lot like human.” He picked up his book and flipped to the pages of a Lunarian noble family. “See? They’re people like the prince.”

Jack studied the picture, and seemed to be in deep thought. “How come I’ve never seen other Pooka?”

Aster paused on that way, unsure on how much detail he should tell Jack. “It’s cause I’m the last Pooka, there aren’t anymore like me.” Well, that was mostly true. There were other clans of Pookas of horses and goats in other parts of the world but Bunny was the last of the rabbit clan. “They died a long time ago.”

Jack blinked, and looked up to him. “Does that make you lonely?”

Aster gave a half smile and smoothed out Jack’s unruly hair. “A little, but it can’t be helped, and, hey, I got ya don’t I?”

Jack responded by tucking his head under Aster’s chin. “Love you, Bunny.”

“Love ya, Jack,” Aster said as he hugged Jack back. He became lost in thought as he stroked Jack’s wild hair, and recalled how his own mother had tried to straighten Aster’s fur as a kit. On instinct, he lightly brushed his tongue over Jack’s hair which cause the child to squeal.

“Bunny,” Jack protested as he shielded his head. “You’re messing up my hair!”

Aster chuckled, and rustled Jack’s hair. “Sorry, Kiddo.” He couldn’t help, but laugh even harder at the pout Jack gave him in return.

080808080808080808080808080808080

The next day was the same routine. Aster dropped Jack off at Ombric’s, he went back home to work on his next painting, and then promptly made sure he was back by three to take Jack home.

However, something was amiss. Aster didn’t know what exactly, but an alarm went off in his head by the solemn expression Ombric had when he greeted Aster.

Aster feared something bad had happened to the kids but he could clearly hear their voices in the next room. “Ombric? What’s wrong?”

The old librarian sighed and he ran a hand through his beard. “Aster, before I tell you, understand that I took full responsibility for this.” He shook his head. “Katherine is a fast learner, and with her high interest in reading, I should have known better than to leave those books within her reach.”

Aster removed his coat, his gut telling him this was going to take more than a few minutes. “What books?”

“My spellbooks,” Ombric replied with a sour expression. “I had left the children alone with them when I went to fetch some paper.” He shook his head. “And it was only for a few minutes I swear, but I came back too late.”

Aster was getting nervous. “Are they alright? Is Jack hurt?”

“Oh, they are both unharmed, I assure you, but” Ombric said, but he winced. “It’s better if you come to see for yourself.”

Aster swallowed, but mentally prepared himself as he was led into the next room. He spotted Katherine and Jack both reading. All was as it should be...except for the pair of white fox ears and tail that were now sticking out of Jack.

Aster blinked and rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn’t seeing anything. “Jack?”

Jack’s fox ears twitched, confirming they weren’t fake as the boy turned. “Bunny!” Jack exclaimed as his tail shook as he ran to greet him.

Aster could say nothing as he knelt and gently tugged at Jack’s ears. All he could think of was one word. “How?” He looked back to Ombric. “How did my kit end up….” he waved to Jack. “Half fox?!”

Ombric seemed prepared to answer but Katherine raised her hand. “I found a spell that could make a person look like an animal! So, we tried it!”

“I was suppose to get rabbit ears,” Jack said with a pout, but brightened as he glanced back. “But I like the tail!”

Aster scooped up Jack into his arms and desperately looked to Ombric. “PLEASE, tell me ya know how ta fix this?!” He had a hard enough time keeping himself hidden, Aster didn’t even want to ponder how on earth he would hide Jack’s fox ears and tail.

“No,” Ombric said but held up a hand before panic took over Aster. “Because, thankfully, the spell will wear off in 48 hours.”

Aster moaned. At least it wasn’t permanent, but he could forget about taking Jack to the park tomorrow. And here I thought painting his bedroom wall was the worst he could do. 

“Bunny, look! I can make my ears wiggle!” Jack cried as he giggled.

“Oh, goody,” Aster replied as he shook his head.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

The following evening was a challenge to say that least. It was hard enough for Aster to conceal his long ears and fur for just himself but it was even harder to convince Jack it was better to keep his fox tail hidden under his coat than to wag it in public.

They got some relief when they got home, Jack had occupied himself by playing with his tail and seeing how many directions he could get his fox ears to move. Although, come dinner time, Jack soon realized it was difficult to sit comfortably in a chair unless there was a hole in the back of it to let his tail slip through.

Then came bathtime. As Jack was dipped into the tub, he instantly realized that he was going to have wet fur as well. However, once Aster pointed out to Jack that most fox cubs got baths by letting their parents groom them and lick their fur clean, Jack’s grumbling quickly turned into a look of horror and he gave no more whining for the next hour.

Aster had to admit, it was amusing to see his human kit face some of the daily trials he himself often had to deal with. Although, he was going to be quite happy once the spell wore off and he got his regular Jack back.

Once Jack was dressed in his night shirt, which included cutting a hole in his pants to let the tail through, he brought Jack into the study to read him a story. However, Jack didn’t look like he was ready for a story.

“Do the fox tail and ears make you mad?” Jack asked.

Aster sighed as he stroked Jack’s furry ears. “I’m not mad at ya,” he replied softly. “But I do prefer the old ya with no foxy attachments.”

Jack sighed as he gave a pouted. “But I told you, I didn’t want fox ears I wanted rabbit ears.”

Aster raised an eyebrow. “And why did ya want rabbit years?” He held up Jack’s stuffed rabbit. “Ta match Bun-bun?”

“No,” Jack said firmly. “So I could look like a Pooka.”

Aster froze, of all the answers he had been expecting that hadn’t been one of them. “Why on earth would ya want to look like a Pooka?” Aster asked puzzled.

“So we look the same,” Jack responded. “And you wouldn’t be lonely.”

Aster was dumbfounded. He wanted to reply but he could only shut and open his mouth. Jack had wanted to look like him? So, Aster wouldn’t be the last Pooka anymore. Aster didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“Bunny?” Jack asked as he tugged at his shirt. “You mad?”

Aster laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye and pulled Jack into a hug. “No, I’m not mad I’m touched.” He tucked Jack under his chin and rubbed his back. “And I appreciate ya concern but I’m not lonely.”

“You’re not?” Jack as sounding confused.

“No, I got North, Sandy, Tooth, Ombric and Katherine,” he lifted Jack out and cupped his chin. “And I got ya and ya are fine the way you are.”

“Really?” Jack asked as his little fox ears flipped back.

“Really,” Aster confirmed as he flipped opened the book. “So, how about that story then?”

Jack’s smiled as his fox ears wiggled and he snuggled into Aster’s chest. The Pooka smiled at his kit, wondering what he had done to deserve him into his life.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The next day, it had been a hassle dressing Jack with his fox ears and tail. Aster was just relieved that they were supposed to vanish soon. He hoped nothing else would happen to Jack while he was at Ombric’s. Aster would learn that his wish came half true when he came later to pick him up. Nothing else had happened to Jack, Katherine was a another story. Aster had entered the story and blinked at the scene before his eyes.

Katherine was pouting in the corner, looking very perturbed. That was unusual for the normal well behaved girl but Aster’s attention was caught by the small cloud over her head. 

“What happened?” Aster asked.

Ombric gave a heavy sigh as he looked up as Jack grinned and raced over. “Bunny!” he said and held his arms up to be picked up. “Katherine did another spell!” he said while pointing to her.

“I can see that,” Aster said as he scooped Jack up. “But what kind-”

“She had managed to accidently combine a weather spell and a mood spell,” Omric explained as he stole a sideway glance at her. “The cloud will reflect her emotions, when she gets angry it spouts out lightning.”

Aster was tempted to ask how Ombric knew this but could see a couple of burn marks in the rug. “So, ya had a interestin’ day?” Aster said as he looked to Katherine.

She sighed. “I just wanted to make a rain cloud to have puddles to splash in!”

“Yes,” Ombric said in a tired tone. “And we had a long lecture as to why one shouldn’t randomly cast spells.”

“Bunny, can I get a cloud?” Jack said as his tail wagged.

“Let’s get rid of those ears and tails first shall we?” Aster said. “Is that cloud suppose to wear off eventually?”

Ombric sighed. “No, I’ve been trying to find a counter spell to get rid of it.” He gave a wince. “Until then, might I recommend Jack to stay home until ‘we’ get this mess sorted out.”

Aster chuckled. “Fine by me,” he said. He wasn’t exactly comfortable leaving Jack around a literal storm cloud. 

“So, no school?” Jack asked as he tilted his head.

“Just for a week or so,” Ombric replied as he looked back to Katherine. “But I’ll give you some books so Jack can keep up with his studies.”

“Appreciate it,” Aster reply but Jack gave a slight pout at the thought of doing school at home. 

Ombric handed Aster a couple of books and then quickly seem to forget him as Katherine’s cloud started to rumble. “I’ll speak with you later, Aster,” Ombric waved as he escorted Katherine into the next room.

Aster couldn’t resist giving a quiet chuckle. Perhaps now Ombric would learn why NOT to leave spellbooks around children.

“What’s funny?” Jack asked.

“Nothing,” Aster said as he scooped Jack up. “Let’s get some ice cream on the way home.”

“With sprinkles?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Loads,” Aster said as he carried him out. He was in a very good mood.


	4. First Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack loses his first tooth and gets a present from Tooth, much to Bunny's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter to this. However, I am getting the groove back for this and for those wondering I am slowly writing another story that takes places after "Rules Are Broken." So, it's in the works.

Aster blinked dumbly as he entered the living room. He had only been gone no more than an hour, and had asked Sandy to watch Jack. He didn’t think anything disastrous could happen in that short amount of time, well maybe if Aster had left his kit with North, but not Sandy. So, returning to find every pillow and cushion in the house piled up in the middle of the room did take him off guard.

“What is this?” Aster said.

He was not the least pick shocked to suddenly see one of the cushions move and Jack’s head to peek out. “Bunny!” the six year old giggled. “We made a couch fort!”

Aster raised an eyebrow as he removed his hat. “We?”

“Sandy and I!” Jack explained as Sandy choose then to appear from the pile and waved. “It was his idea!”

Aster raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yer as bad as North, ya know that, Sandy?”

The airship commander shrugged as Jack crawled out and raced to Aster. “Can I sleep in there tonight?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Aster muttered as he scooped Jack up into his arms and nuzzled the boy’s forehead. “Suppose it’s better than ya wantin’ ya ta sleep in a tree house.”

“I still think that be fun,” Jack replied as he poked at his front teeth with his finger. “I wouldn’t fall out like you keep saying I would.”

“Yes, ya would,” Aster said firmly, not wishing to get into the argument again. He gave a sigh and gently tugged Jack’s hand away from his mouth. “Jack, ya know better than ta pick at ya teeth.”

“But my tooth is loose!” He opened his mouth and wiggled the tooth with his his tongue. “See? What else am I suppose to do?” Suddenly, the tooth popped out of his mouth. Jack gasped and scrambled to catch his tooth as he raised his head in shock. “Bunny, it fell out!”

Aster’s eyes widened in horror and swallowed to try to keep his own face calm. Crud! Jack lost a tooth! He’d have to take him to see the dentist! Would they still be opened now?!..wait. Aster glanced to Sandy and felt his panic die upon seeing his still calm face. “That’s normal for human kits right? Losing their teeth?” 

Sandy smiled and eased the Pooka’s nerves with a nod. “That’s a relief,” Aster muttered. Pooka kits never lost their teeth. They got the same set from the day they were born, human children were the opposite. He remembered being weirded out by the idea that children’s teeth literally fell out for a new set to grow in. He knew it wasn’t painful, but Aster couldn’t see it being fun either.

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked as he looked at the two adults.

“Yer baby teeth are starin’ ta fall out,” Aster explained as he sat into a chair and settled Jack into his lap. 

Jack frowned and seemed quite disgruntled. “Bunny, I’m not a baby.”

“Exactly,” Aster explained as Sandy took a seat next to them. “Ya got adult teeth comin’ in, so ta make room it pushes the baby teeth out.”

“Oh,” Jack said as he looked over his tooth and poked the now bare gum. “So, I’ll get a new tooth?”

Sandy nodded and with his dream sand created a sand image of Tooth.

“Ah, yeah,” Aster said with a nod. “She’ll be real happy ta hear about this.” He smiled as Jack continued to stare confused. “Where Tooth comes from losin’ ya baby teeth is happy occasion. Remember that toothbox she gave ya?”

“The pretty box on my dresser?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, ya keep yer teeth in there,” Aster said, “and knowin’ her she’ll insist on gettin’ ya a gift.”

“Really?” Jack said as his eyes lit up with excitement. “Can we go there now?”

Aster chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “We can drop by tomorrow mornin’, but let’s go have dinner. Care ta join us, Sandy?”

Sandy smiled and gave a nod as Jack climbed off Aster’s lap. “What do you think Tooth will give me?” Jack asked.

“Don’t know,” Aster said as he took the boy by the hand, “but we’ll find out.”

Jack grinned, but then gave a frown. “I hope it’s not a tooth brush.”

Aster chuckled, but couldn’t deny that was a possibility. 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth was ecstatic when Jack showed off his tooth. She had nearly dropped a parcel she was placing in her mail bag before scooping Jack up for a hug.

“Oh, your first tooth! I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed looking over the tooth. “It’s as white as snow! This is so exciting!”

“Tooth!” Jack whined as he wiggled, “you’re hugging too hard.”

Aster chuckled as he tapped Tooth’s shoulder. “Might want ta let the kid breathe.”

Tooth blinked and suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing. “Oh, sorry,” she said with a blush as she set the boy down to sit on her desk. “But you losing your first tooth is so special.”

Jack held the tooth up. “Why is it so special?”

“Well, two reasons,” Tooth explained. “It marks that you’re growing up, but your baby teeth will also contain your childhood memories.”

“I heard about that,” Aster said as he pulled up a chair. “Your home country has a spell ta access them, right?”

Tooth nodded as she gently picked up Jack’s tooth. “You may not understand now, Jack, but when you’re older someday you may want to recall the memories of your childhood.”

“Like when I’m a grown up?” Jack asked.

“Exactly,” Tooth said as she rose and reached for a box on a shelf, “and having your baby teeth will help with that.” She smiled as she set the small box in Jack’s lap. “I’ve been saving this as your gift for your first tooth. You should know, North helped with this, so it’s also from him.”

Jack beam as he looked to the gift and then to Aster. “Can I open it?”

“Go ahead,” Aster said with a nod.  
Jack’s little fingers shook with excitement as he lifted the lid and glanced inside. He blinked curiously as he reached in and carefully lifted out a small wind up toy. It had wings and a beak, very similar to Tooth’s mechanical fairies she used to deliver the mail. Jack delicately stroked the beak with his finger. 

“You’re giving me a fairy?” he asked.

“That’s right, and she flies just like my fairies.” Tooth said and pointed to the key in the back, “Wind the key in the back.”

Jack turned the fairy over and spotted a small key sticking out of the fairy’s back. Chewing his bottom lip, he wound the key and heard several clicks as it turned. Before long, the key became too tight to turn.

Jack held the toy out for all to see and let go of the key. Suddenly, the fairy’s tiny wings flapped madly and it took to the air. The boy giggled in pure delight as he watched it fly around the room. For some reason it decided to dive bomb at Aster’s head.

“Oi!” Aster said as he ducked, just missing the toy. “Might want ta tell North ta find tune that thing.”

Jack and Tooth didn’t seem to hear. They were too preoccupied as the fairy landed safely back into Jack’s hand. “I love her!” he declared and hugged her to his chest. “Thanks, Tooth!”

Tooth smiled pleased as she hugged Jack. “I thought you would like her.”

“Just want we need in our house,” Aster said as he looked to the toy. “A buzzin’ toy flying around my head.”

“She doesn’t buzz,” Jack said as he held out the toy, “and I’m going to call her Baby Tooth.”

“I think that’s a perfect name,” Tooth said, “and Bunny don’t be such a fusspot you won’t even know she’s there.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Won’t even know she’s there, she says” Aster said as he tried to read the newspaper and ignore the flying toy that flew over his head. “I don’t know how Tooth lives with these things.”

Jack laughed as Baby Tooth perched into his hands again. “Will I get a gift every time I lose a tooth?”

“I’d say there’s a high chance of that,” Aster said as he turned the page. After dinner, Aster had planned on giving Jack some of his homemade chocolate as a treat. However, he couldn’t ever let Tooth find out he did that. She’d never forgive him for daring to ruin Jack’s ‘beautiful snow white teeth’ as she phrased it.

Jack then quietly scooped up his toy and rested his head on the arm of Aster’s chair. “What did you get for gifts, Bunny?”

Aster frowned and peered at Jack over the top of his paper. “Me? I never got gifts for losin’ teeth, Kiddo.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “Really? Why, were you bad?”

“Naw,” Aster said as he folded the paper. “I’m a Pooka, and we don’t lose teeth like humans do.”

“You don’t? How come?” Jack asked as he tugged on Aster’s shirt.

“Because we get our adult teeth the day we’re born.” He opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth. “They grow out and all we do is file them down so they don’t get too big.”

Jack pouted as he clutched Baby Tooth to his chest. “That’s not fair. You should get gifts too, Bunny.”

Aster chuckled as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “I appreciate the sentiment, Frostbite, but it doesn’t bug me.” He glanced to the clock and set the paper to the floor. “I need ta start dinner. Could you put your toy away and wash up?”

Jack still looked troubled as he fidgeted with Baby Tooth, but gave a nod. “Okay, Bunny.” His eyes lit up. “Can I fly Baby Tooth while we eat? She’d be fun to watch?”

Aster sighed, and started to worry just what kind of other gifts Tooth had planned in the future.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster had been hopeful that within a day, Jack would tire of his new toy and set it aside to play with his non-flying, don’t have to duck every two minutes, toys. However, Jack kept playing with it for two days straight. He even tried to insist he needed to bring it to school to show to Katherine.

Thankfully, Aster managed to convince Jack the toy would be safer at their house than in Ombric’s home. Ombric may be known for his patience, but Aster doubted even the old librarian could put up with having the buzzing toy fly circles over his head as he tried to give a lesson.

To Aster’s relief, after a week, the novelty of the toy seem to wear off and Jack had proudly set the toy on top of his dresser next to his tooth box. Aster felt relieved not having to keep his guard up for flying invaders in his room as he went to put away the books he had been using for reference in his latest painting.

He’d finished placing the book back on the shelf and would have walked straight out, but something caught his eye from his bed. Aster turned his head, and saw a small object had been placed against his pillow.

Intrigued, Aster approached and gingerly picked it up. It was a clay figure and judging by its’ long, lopsided ears it was suppose to somewhat resemble a rabbit. It had been painted in bright colours of blue, pink and red and had been given a green nose. Two holes the size of a child’s thumb had been pressed firmly into the head of the rabbit to create eyes.

Aster gave a half smile as he fingered the small blob on the rabbit’s back that was probably its’ tail. There was only one culprit who could be behind this odd gift. 

“Jack,” Aster called as he carried the item into the hallway. “C’mere a tic!”

The boy raced out of his bedroom, hugging his stuffed rabbit to his chest. He looked confused until he spied the clay rabbit in Bunny’s hands and grinned. “Oh, good! You found it!”

“I have,” Aster said as he kneeled to the boy’s level, “but it’s not my birthday. What’s it for?”

“For the teeth you would have lost,” Jack said.

Aster blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Say that again?”

Jack sighed and shook his head like it was as clear as day. “It’s not fair that you don’t get gifts for losing tooth, so I made you one! That way you’re not left out!” His frowned faulted as he looked to the clay rabbit and back to Aster. “Do you not like it?”

Aster chuckled and engulfed Jack into a hug and scooped him up. “Ya kiddin’, I love it, Kiddo. Thank you, when did ya make it?” He had made it clear to the boy that if Jack had ever wanted to make something that involved paint he had to tell Aster. The Pooka didn’t want a repeated experience of scrubbing paint off the walls.

“When North babysat me,” Jack explained, “he helped me picked the colours.”

Ah, so that was how Jack did it without his knowledge. It would be up the man’s alley. 

Jack giggled as he buried his face into Aster’s neck. “I would have made it fly like Baby Tooth, but I didn’t know how.” His eyes brightened and he pulled out of the hug. “Do you think North could help me make it fly?”

Aster coughed, but made sure to keep his smile. “I don’t think that’s needed. Rabbits are non-flying critters. So, he can just stay on the ground.” He wiggled the figure in front of Jack. “Rabbits don’t like flying much.”

“Oh,” Jack said with a nod. “Then next time I’ll make you a bird so it can fly.”

“We’ll see,” Aster replied, “but frankly I think Baby Tooth does enough flyin’ for the both of us.”

Jack frowned, but gave a shrug. “Okay, but you know what would be more fun? If I learn to fly!” He gasped as a thought came to him. “I could help Tooth with the mail.”

Aster sighed as he hugged his kit tighter. Last thing he needed to worry about was Jack flying and crashing to the ground. He got a heart attack from just thinking about it. For the moment though, Aster tossed the thought aside as he hugged both Jack and the clay rabbit that he planned to sit right on top of his own dresser.


End file.
